À ma famille
by Akai-ito-san
Summary: Lettre de George pour sa famille, un peu moins d'un an après la fin de la guerre...


**_A ma famille_**

_Je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir, je n'en suis plus capable... Le reflet que me renvoi cet objet de malheur n'est pas le mien, quand bien même le bandage couvrant le trou béant constituant désormais mon oreille prouverait le contraire, ce n'est pas mon image que j'y vois, c'est la sienne. Ce sont ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son corps fin et élancé qui apparaissent à ma vue, son corps et son visage si semblable aux miens... Depuis sa mort, je fuis les miroirs... Sa mort... Même près d'un an après cette inéluctable vérité je ne parviens toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra plus, que tout ce que nous avons vécu et tous ce que nous avons construit fait maintenant parti du passé... Toutes les nuits je nous revoie, dans la grande salle, tous réuni autour de son corps, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que lui finit par se relever dans un éclat de rire, heureux de cette plaisanterie dont il ne m'avait même pas parler... Mais il ne reviendra pas, je le sais... Dans quelques jours ce sera notre 21ème anniversaire, mais si moi j'aurais grandit, lui aura éternellement 20 ans. Nous qui avions toujours grandi ensemble, je serais maintenant le plus âgé de nous deux, et cette vérité est pour moi comme un coup de poignard, comme s'il allait mourir une seconde fois..._

_J'ai mal, je souffre, mon cœur est comme prisonnier d'un étau invisible qui m'oppresse un peu plus chaque jour, alors que les moments que nous avons vécus ensemble s'effacent peu à peu de ma mémoire pour ne plus que devenir de simples souvenirs vagues et nostalgiques... J'ai peur d'oublier ! Oublier le son de sa voix, son odeur, oublier même jusqu'à son existence ! Pour l'instant tout cela reste encore clair, mais je sens déjà le temps venir brouiller le passé... Dans 10 ans ? 20 ans ? 50 ans ? Mon corps vieux et fatigué n'aura plus rien du corps jeune et vigoureux que je lui ai connu... Doucement, mais sûrement, le flot de personne que je rencontrerais l'effacera de mon esprit, et ça je ne le veux pas !_  
_Même notre boutique, ce projet ambitieux que nous avons créé tous les deux, au prix de nombreuses nuits sans sommeils et de nombreuses heures passées à vomir sang et bille, même là, son image finira par disparaître..._

_Hier déjà, un gamin à qui je présentais notre boîte à flemme, notre première invention, m'a demandé qui était le Fred de la pancarte « Fred et George » toujours plaquée sur la porte... Lui souriant, du même sourire commercial que je garde chaque jour sur mes lèvres depuis son départ, je lui ai répondu que c'était la partie de moi qui était devenu un ange... Il a rit, et j'ai ri moi aussi, dénué de tout sentiment, avant d'aller renseigner un nouveau client..._  
_Fred, le plus extraverti de nous deux, le meneur d'entre nous, je le pensais immortel... je nous pensais immortel ! La seule chose qui me rassure est qu'il nous a quitté comblé... Je le sais mieux que quiconque vu que moi-même, à sa place, je l'aurais été... Voldemort détruit et notre rêve d'enfant réalisé... En 20 ans il avait plus vécu que nombre de sorciers âgé ! Même si je sais qu'il aurait voulu se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la défaite de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je suis sûr que de là-haut il nous a protégé d'autres pertes et conduit à la victoire..._  
_Il a toujours réussi réussi à trouver le comique dans chaque situation et a toujours été fidèle à ses convictions, on l'a toujours été... On a toujours été les deux faces d'une même pièce, toujours !_

_Son sourire paraissait éternel, inébranlable, notre sourire à tous les deux le paraissait... Mais combien de fois, dans l'intimité de notre chambre, l'ai-je vue pleurer son mal-être dans mes bras ? Bien plus souvent que ce que nous pouvions le laisser paraître..._

_Chacun connaissait l'autre mieux que lui-même, ses joies et ses peines, et même une fois marié je pense qu'il nous aurait été impossible de vivre loin de l'autre... On se raccrochait l"un à l'autre comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage, plaisantant autant pour nous que pour les autres... C'était notre manière d'exister !_  
_Aujourd'hui je suis seul, livré à moi-même et aux autres, sans cette certitude nous ayant conduite jusque-là: qu'à deux tous étaient possibles..._  
_Même si on t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, on t'aime maman, on vous aime tous, et on sait que c'est réciproque..._  
_Ronny, prend bien soin d'Hermione, et toi Harry, si tu oses maltraiter notre petite sœur chérie, tu auras affaire à nous ! Bill, soit un bon père pour ta fille, vivez tous pleinement !_  
_Moi aussi je partirais avec le sourire..._  
_Je suis désolé_

_George (éternellement 20 ans)_


End file.
